


Moon Cursed

by ghostofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness
Summary: Bellamy is a rare Alpha with a special condition who had to live alone for his sake as much as for the sake of others. That all changes when he finds an Omega female lost in the woods, dying of hypothermia.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy

The first time I realized I was an Alpha was when I was eighteen. Fresh from high school and in my first year of college, I was out at a nightclub with my friends, celebrating our first week of classes. That’s when I smelled an Omega for the first time.

She was a dark haired female and the moment our eyes met, I knew I was trapped. It was like something took over my whole being as I pressed her back against the wall of the club, inhaling her sweet scent of arousal.

“Alpha,” she said breathlessly and I kissed her and she kissed me back. We moved our bodies to the music. I turned her around dipped my hand into her skirt as she undulated against me as I scented her neck his my nose.

In a matter of moments she was begging me to knot her and suddenly reality came crashing down around us as her boyfriend caught us and shoved me away. I went blind with mating rage as I sought to defeat the male in order to win the right to mate with his female.

Thank whenever old gods still remain that my best friend, Miller, was there to pull my ass out of the fire because I was nearly ready to kill the male.

“What’s gotten into you, Bellamy?” Miller yelled once he had gotten me out of the club.

“I don’t know,” I said pulling at my hair and walking in circles trying to calm down my aggression.

“You were about to kill that guy,” Miller said, waving his arm at the club door, “What the hell were you thinking?”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, “She called me ‘Alpha’.”

“Holy shit, you didn’t know?” said Miller, “I mean, you should have presented by now.”

Miller was a Beta, I knew that now by his smell. He smelled like freshly tilled earth. The female Omega had smelled like roses and sugar. The other male had smelled like whiskey and oak, another Alpha. I had never been able to smell others like this before. My mother always said that when I finally presented, I would.

“No, I didn’t, I had started to think that maybe I wasn’t going to,” I said, my heart was starting to slow, my breathing evening out. I could still smell the Omega but I didn’t want her anymore.

Miller patted me on the back, “You always were a late bloomer buddy, let’s get you back home and maybe something to eat.”

I am forever grateful for Miller for getting me out of that situation and getting me home that night but as they say, out of the frying pan into the fire, I would soon discover that my affliction was far worse than just being another Alpha male.

A week later, I woke up in the middle of the night, naked in the forest behind Ark University next to the disemboweled corpse of a deer. The smell of the blood and guts caused me to throw up and its contents were of said deer.

Horrified, I managed to get back home only to find my mother waiting at the back door with a blanket in hand. She wrapped it around me as she held me as I cried.

“What’s happening to me?” I sobbed.

“Shhhh, It’s not your fault Bell,” she whispered, “Your father was Moon Cursed to.”

I look up at her, “That’s impossible, it’s just a myth.”

She pulled her phone off of the table and played a video of me on the floor in pain as my body turned into a wolf, “I needed you to see it, the sooner you accept it, the sooner we can get you the treatments for it. Your father took suppressions to help control it. The scientists don’t call it Moon Cursed any more, you’re what they call an Ultra Alpha.”

“What does that even mean, mom?” I asked angrily.

“It means that you have throw back genes from our ancestors. It means that you will turn into a wolf at the full moon unless you learn to control it. I have a friend who can help you like she helped your father but you will need solitude to learn to control it,” she was crying now, “I never wanted this for you, I prayed you would be a Beta like your sister and I but the longer it took for your gender to appear, the more I feared you would be like him. You look just like him, your face, your eyes, your hair, you have so much of your father in you.”

I never got to know my father. He had died long before I was even old enough to remember him. My mother never talked about him. Now, it all made sense. She clearly still loved him.

Over the next few weeks, I met up with Dr Griffin and received my suppressants, I dropped out of college, and moved out into the woods hours away from anyone. My mother stayed with me to teach me how to hunt and find my own food but then the next full moon came and I was left alone to fend for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy

~Six Years Later~

Despite the blowing winds of the blizzard, I smelled her - an Omega female. Despite my years of solitude and self discipline, I felt myself being carried towards her, fighting the frozen snow as I went. I found her unconscious in a tree well. What was she doing all the way out here in little more than a winter jacket and snow boots? I pulled her up onto the snow mobile and strapped her to me and took off at high speed. She wasn’t moving and her breath was weak. I needed to get her somewhere warm as soon as possible.

I made good time getting back to my cabin and got her inside. I had learned about hypothermia from Dr Griffin and knew that the best way to warm her up without hurting her further was body heat. I undressed the two of us, shedding all of our wet clothes and wrapped her body around mine in a sitting embrace so that her chest was pressed to mine, so that I could rub her back and limbs. I wrapped a blanket around us and positioned us in front of the roaring fire.

Her yellow hair flowed around her like a halo of light. She smelled like rain when the fruit trees are in bloom. A sharp contrast the wood fire scent of my cabin. Her skin was soft like deer hide and I couldn’t help but want to continue to smooth my hands over her back, rear, and thighs.

I wasn’t a monk or anything but it had been a long time since I was this intimate with another person. I could feel my Alpha nature starting to take over as smelled her bodies reaction to my menstrations to warm her up. She was slick against my hardening body and suddenly I was not sure of my choice to hold her like this anymore. She was too close and I was too lonely for this to be safe for either of us.

She let out a soft moan as she stirred against my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arms around her and shushing her, “You were hypodermic, I am warming you up,” I said softly, rubbing circles on her back.

Her hips move against my hardness as her slick increases, dripping onto our thighs. I hold her closer and nose at her scent glands. She’s so close and I am so lonely, it’s taking everything I have not to push into her warmth. She bumps her clit against me and stills as she lets out a shuttering moan.

“Alpha,” she says softly. It’s more an acknowledgement of my rank and less an invitation. I still my hands on her hips to keep them from moving against me anymore.

“It’s alright, Omega, I won’t take advantage of you, be still and take my warmth,” I whisper in her ear. She shuddered against me and lets out a long breath. I have never used an Alpha command before but it certainly has its uses. She calms down and her breathing evens out. Her arms are now wrapped around me.

I can feel her heart beating through her chest. Her nipples are hard against me. Her hand travels up my back and into my hair. I am losing the battle to remain honorable with her. She aroused and writhing against me. She pulls back to look at me. She had the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

“You’re beautiful,” I murmur against her lips, a quiet request to let me in.

She take my lower lip between hers and I lose all ability to hold back, surging forward to return the kiss. She opens her mouth and lets me take control of the kiss, letting my tongue move with hers. Our scents are spiking, her hips are moving against me as she rubs her slick against my hardness. I barely have time to process that she’s lifted up onto her knees and I am now poised to enter her before she’s sheathing me inside of her.

All at once I am inside of her, moving in and out of her as she moves up and down on me. I am nipping at her collar bone, taking her breast into my hand, rolling her nipples between my teeth. She’s moaning and writhing against me. Her breath is ragged as I turn her around and pull her back against my chest as I wrap my hand around her throat and take her from behind while my fingers work her clit. She comes hard round my cock but I want more.

I work her up again and again until I feel my knot forming. She cumming again as my knot latches in place and soon I am cumming inside of her. I bring her one more to the top before I am done emptying inside of her.

Our breathing slows down, my head is resting on her shoulder. My hands are rubbing up and down her body as I sooth her to stillness. I can smell her mating gland between her shoulder blades, it’s so close. I want to bite it and make her mine forever but I don’t even know her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy

In the exhaustion of her post coital bliss, the female Omega fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to my bed and tucked her in. In all my years as an Alpha, I had never felt such a desire to possess a female as I do right now.

I rub my face and find my discarded pants and set about making something for us to eat once she comes around. Our scents permeated the space in a way that I found comforting. I picked up her wet clothes and set them to dry by the fire. Her wallet fell out of the pocket. Curious to know who my guest was I opened it and found her picture ID:

Clarke Griffin: Age 21, Omega - Female, Arkadia

Griffin? Was she related to Abby somehow?

I looked at her sleeping form, her face kind of resembled Abby’s.

I put the wallet on the table and continued to prepare the meal. I had no idea what she ate but figured a hearty meal of potatoes, carrots, peas, and Salisbury steak and mushrooms would be good for her once she woke up. I pulled out a bottle of wine just in case she enjoyed it.

Gods, what was I doing? I have already been inside of her. This was totally backwards for courting a female. What kind of an idiot has sex first and then tries to woo a female? This one, apparently.

I was nearly finished plating the food when I heard the female, Clarke, start to wake up. I poured a glass of water and knelled down next to her so as not to frighten her by looming over her. I already know my scent will over power her, I didn’t want to frighten her further.

She blinks her eyes a few times before turning to face me. She looks dazed.

“Where am I?” she asks.

“About 50 miles outside of Arkadia,” I say handing her the glass.

She sits up to take a sip and notices that she’s not clothed and blushes hard, “I am sorry, Alpha, I don’t know what came over me.”

I blush in return, “It’s alright, I should have had more control, I just...” I trailed off. I don’t know how to justify my actions to her.

“I’m Clarke,” she says, “Are you Bellamy Blake? Gods I hope you are.”

“I am and I know, I saw you ID when your wallet fell out of your coat,” I confessed.

“This isn’t awkward at all is it,” she said with a laugh.

I smiled, “Only a little, I made us some dinner. I found some clothes for you to wear while yours are drying. You were soaked to the bone when I brought you in,” I said, handing her a pair of black women’s yoga pants and a top that my sister had left behind last summer when she was visiting.

“Thank you Alpha,” she said softly, her face still red with embarrassment.

I left the room to give her some privacy but kept talking, “What were you doing out there anyways and how did you know who I was? Are you related to Dr Griffin?”

“I am her daughter, I came out here looking for you because I think you are the only one who might be able to help me,” she said emerging dressed, “Do you have a hair brush?”

“In the bathroom, why do you think I can help you?” I asked as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“I know my mother has been helping you with your condition,” she called out from the bathroom, “I saw your file when I was researching Ultras. I am a Doctor too but my condition keeps me from being able to work during certain times of the month.”

It dawned on me, “You’re an Ultra Omega?”

“I am,” she said coming out and sitting down, her hair combed and pulled up into a ponytail. She must have found one of my sisters hair ties too, “I know, super rare, right?”

I brought the plates to the table and picked up the wine and brought over to her, “Extremely,” I replied and motioned to the wine glass, she nodded.

I poured a glass for both of us and sat down. She waited until I gestured to eat before she took a bite of the Salisbury steak and mushrooms. Her face turned to bliss.

“Good?” I asked.

She smiled, “So good,” she looked around the space, “So, you really live out here alone?”

I nodded, “Learning to control the wolf proved to be too hard to do in civilization.”

She nodded, “I am starting to understand that. I have been trying everything from cages to chains to suppressants to tranquilizers and nothing is working. I just end up beaten, bruised, or just hung over for weeks on end. You can’t even begin to imagine what heats are like during the full moon.”

Up to this point, most of my interactions with Omegas had been with females in the bar a few miles down the mountain. They were always just looking for a male to knot them. They never really talked to me. It was nice to feel so comfortable talking to Clarke and to feel like she wasn’t afraid of him.

“Does that happen often?” I asked genuinely curious.

She nodded, a blush creeping up her neck, “I have one coming up, that’s why I am here. I need help and you can’t be reached by phone or online.”

I swallowed hard. The idea of knotting a female while in my wolf form had me running a sweat. I had spent countless full moons searching for another of my kind for years and here was one sitting right across from me asking for help. I didn’t know how to reply.

“Clarke,” I said putting down my fork and knife, “I barely have a handle on it myself, are you sure you want me to be around while you are going through that? Look what happened to us while you were only slightly delirious?”

I saw her look at me with blown pupils and her scent spiked like it did when she was in my lap moaning against me. She licked her lips before she spoke, “I followed your scent from the road, I was drawn to you from the moment I found your file. I knew we needed to connect. When I woke up in your arms, I had never felt more safe and protected in my life. You smelled like pine and earth and I just wanted to wrap myself up in you,” she confessed.

Something triggered inside of me and I found myself pushing away my chair and pulling her up into a kiss and pulled back to rest my forehead against hers, “I followed your scent too, drawn to you. I smelled your distress and I knew I had to find you, that I needed you. You smell like spring rain when the fruit trees are in bloom, sweet and innocent. Even now, I am barely able to keep away from you.”

We are moving too fast. I know this. She knows this too. She doesn’t seem to care as she pulled my lips back to hers and spreads her palms across my chest and grabs hold of my shirt. Her scent is changing, getting stronger, pulling me in deeper. The moon is only a few days away from being full. She’s on the edge of her heat. She’s not thinking clearly. I need to pump the breaks on this before we do something we both regret.

I pull her hands into mine and pull back shushing her as she whimpers at the loss of our connection. I bring her hands to my lips and kissed them softly, “Don’t think that I don’t want this, because I do, I really do but I also know we are both are riding our biology just a bit too hard at this moment. You asked for my help, this is me helping - not rejecting you. You desire control, let me help you.”

She’s looking at me with those big beautiful blue eyes and nodding with understanding, “Yes, Alpha.”

I nodded at her, “Okay, sit and finish eating and after, I will go over what I do for full moons and how I prepare for them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke

The first time I caught the scent of what I would one day learn was an Ultra Alpha, was when I was going through my first heat at the age of seventeen.

I remember it as clear as it was yesterday, I hadn’t presented yet and I was finishing up my pre-med prep. You see, I was something of a child prodigy but I was also the child of a famous doctor and engineer. My parents took a firm interest in my early development, to the point where my mother was accused of genetic manipulation. However, once I presented as an Ultra Omega, that pretty much killed any further argument - what parent would want their child to be Moon Cursed?

I remember my mother saying that she had a very important meeting that day with a new patient. She had said that he had a very rare genetic condition and that she would need everyone out of the facility for their safety. I knew enough about my mother’s work to know what that meant - she had a new Ultra to study.

I hide in the office next to my mother’s so that I could listen through the door. I was curious to know more about this condition. I was not prepared for what would happen next.

The first thing I noticed once the male started speaking, was the low, rough timber of his voice. It had a way of lulling you into calm. The next thing I noticed was the scent of pine and earth. I felt warm all over, like was being wrapped up in a warm hug. Then the warmth began to spread through my whole body and down to my core. All my senses were turned up to eleven and I felt like I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life. That’s when it dawned on me - the male in the other room was an Alpha and I was responding to him in a way that I had never done with anyone.

I quickly escaped the office and made my way down to the secure rooms we had set up for Omegas during heat and set about the task of relieving my pent up arousal. But after two of three times of coming I realized it was going to end. I could still smell the scent of the Ultra Alpha it was driving me insane. My mother had been right to send everyone away.

It would be hours later before someone found me and by then I was well and deep into my first heat. My mother and father waited in shifts, making sure I had food and water, and getting me on my first round of suppressants to help ease the pain of the heat. Not having an other to help you through it, is pure torture. Just imagine needing to get off 24 hours a day for at least 3-5 days.

Learning that you’re an Omega isn’t the end of the world. I never really behaved like the typical Omega female. I didn’t feel the compulsion to obey Alphas that others did. My mother brought a few in to meet me in a closed space to see how I would react with the suppressants she was giving me. They tried everything from Alpha commands to physical holds to see what my reaction would be. None of them came close to what the scent of that Ultra did to me. I didn’t take the commands and I fought off the holds.

Needless to say, my parents were confident in my medications - that is, until the next full moon when all hell broke loose in our home. I don’t remember any of it but I do remember waking up miles away from our home, naked and alone. Thankfully, my parents had been tracking me since I escaped the house.

What was to follow was a series of discussions about what Ultras are and how my life was never going to be the same. I didn’t want it to stop me from completing my degree so I hid my condition from my school and made sure to have arrangements for the full moon. Thus began the six year journey to figuring out that I needed more help than either my parents could give. They just didn’t understand what I was going through. So, I stole my mothers files on the Ultra Alpha known as Bellamy Blake and set out to find him.

My mother had been working with him at first using suppressants. After about two years, he had stopped filling the prescriptions and wrote her a letter from a small town outside of Arkadia saying that he was going to figure things out on his own but that he would stay in contact. There were no further communications between them after that point. I took the address, packed a bag, and drove out to the town to see if I could track him down.

The town was little more than a glorified truck stop with maybe a cafe and a grocery store. There was also a bar and there I was able to show the picture of Bellamy Blake that my mother had on file.

“Yeah, I know him,” said the bartender, “Blake comes into town two or three times a month to get supplies. He’s a bit of a recluse that is living way up on Mount Weather. He’s one of those back to the land off grid people. I don’t know how he does it.”

“Do you have an address or at least a point of location where I can find him, it’s a bit of an emergency,” I lied.

“Yeah, here, let me draw you a map,” he said pulling out a paper and pen, “I helped a few of the guys in town help him build his smoke house a few summers ago. He’s a good guy, I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“Thank you,” I said after he handed me the paper and turned to leave.

“Wait! Are you sure you want to go out there now? There’s going to be a storm rolling in here within a few hours,” the bartender called out but I was already out the door. Storm be damned, I needed to find the Ultra Alpha as quick as I could. I didn’t think that I would be able to stand another full moon heat without some help and no Alpha had ever had an affect on me like he had that first time.

I followed the directions using the map on my phone for an hour when the snow started to lightly fall.

So much for the storm, I thought.

I pulled off on the spot indicated on the map and pulled out my compass app and started in the direction indicated. I could smell the Ultra Alphas scent of pine and earth as soon as I opened the door. It was faint but clear enough. It was a steep climb and about an hour in the hike, the snow started to fall harder and faster. An hour later, I found myself crawling on my hands and knees in the snow just to plow through it. His scent was getting stronger and stronger as I fought through the snow. It gave me the courage to keep on going.

Eventually, I found that I couldn’t fight any more and huddled up into a tree well to wait out the storm. Once I stopped moving, I started to cool off and eventually started to feel the onset of hypothermia. I tried calling out but my voice didn’t carry far in the dead silence of the falling snow.

I could still smell his scent getting stronger as I started to drift off into sleep. I prayed that he might have scented me too and was coming. I took myself off my suppressants a month back when I had made the choice to find him. If he could do it without suppressants, I wanted to do it too.

The next thing I remember was being pulled out of the tree well and up onto a snowmobile.

“I got you,” he said as he drove off.

I was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So bored at work right now.

Bellamy & Clarke

After the two of them finished up eating, Clarke helped Bellamy wash up the dishes. She was amazed with his cabin. The man in the bar had said that he was totally off grid and he hadn’t been kidding. Bellamy had a wood fire stove that he used to cook on and heat up water that was used for both the sink in the kitchen and the shower in the bathroom. He had a kerosene lamps that gave his home an old fashion pioneer look but then he had modern furniture like a leather couch and reading chair. All of his tables and chairs looked modern too. The walls of the cabin were lined with bookshelves filled with books about every subject under the sun. A quick glance and Clarke could tell that they were organized like a library and his section on history and mythology was by far the most extensive. Above it, there were degrees framed on that wall - a bachelors from Ark U, a Masters from Yale, and a PhD from Harvard.

“Are these yours?” Clarke asked pointing to the degrees.

Bellamy flushed and nodded, “I have a lot of time on my hands and I like learning. I left with high school with top grades and was able to negotiate studying remotely. I didn’t set foot in a classroom but I still ended up with honors from each school. I still publish papers about once a year when I get a chance to visit the schools to pick up research documents. I am a historian of mythology. I specialize in the Moon Curse, naturally.”

“So you really are the expert on this,” she said getting closer to the degrees to see his name in cursive font.

“Only the history, which as you know is rooted in myth more than science. Your mother is the expert in the genetics, I send her copies of my research and she sends me copies of hers. We have been working on a book about the science and history of the Ultra condition. It’s our hope that one day, we will be able to shed some positive light on this disorder,” he says as he finished putting away the dishes and settling in on the couch.

“Is that why you stopped taking your surpressents and discontinued your therapy with my mother?” Clarke says sitting down on a chair across from him. He had been right about them moving too fast, she wanted to give him a little space from her until they talked things out. She wanted to know him a little better before asking him the thing she really wanted his help with this full moon.

Bellamy nodded, “I wanted to be able to give her a control study of someone who wasn’t on any suppressents. I send her updated journals, blood samples, and my recordings so that she can have that data for her research,” he paused, “She never told me about you. Not that it was any of my business.”

“I told my parents not to tell anyone about me. We kept it a secret from everyone we knew. It was my choice and she respected it,” explained Clarke.

Bellamy understood completely, “I did the same thing, the only people who know about my condition are my family and Abby.”

“How did your family react when you told them?” Clarke asked leaning forward to take the cup of tea Bellamy had put down for her.

“My mother was there when it first happened and my sister was a little jealous to be honest and then she was really upset when I had to move out of here,” Bellamy explained, “My father was also an Ultra Alpha but he passed away when I was too young to remember him.”

That perked Clarke’s interest, “So there’s a hereditary element to it then.”

“That’s what Abby thinks.”

“She and my father are both Betas, I wonder where my genes come from?”

“From what I understand, they are recessive, so if your parents both have the genes, there’s a strong possibility that you would have too.”

“I suppose they must have in order for me to be what I am.”

Bellamy reached forward to take her hand, “A lot more genetic research will have to happen before we will know for sure what the root is. Moon Cursed don’t like to let others know about their condition and there’s a high rate of suicide attempts too. The isolation the condition causes is unbearable at time. I know that I have felt it but somehow, I get through it.”

Clarke’s heart broke at his confession of loneliness, she too had felt it. She puts her cup down and slides over to sit next to him and gives him a hug, “You’re not alone anymore, I am here.”

Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke in return and pulled her into his lap. He rests his forehead against hers. He’s found that he likes connecting to her like this. He barely knows this female and yet he feels like he’s known her for all his life. She’s like the missing piece to his soul.

He takes the back of her neck in his hand and tilts her head so that he can kiss her. It just felt like the natural thing to do. Clarke responds to him and melts into the embrace. He keeps it light and soothing, just a practice in intimacy and less a drive toward pleasure. Her hands are exploring his face, hair, neck, chest, and arms while he keeps on hand on her neck while the other rests firm around her lower back.

Clarke can feel a slow steady burn of heat building inside of her but Bellamy seems to have a masterful ability to keep her just cool enough to not cause her core to need to be touched. After a nice long make out session, Bellamy pulls the two of them back to reality by bringing Clarke to sit beside him once more. He kisses her forehead and then kisses the palm of her hands before standing up and picking another log off the pile and placing it in the hearth.

“I am going to get addicted to you,” he says coyly.

“I’m already addicted to you,” replies Clarke, “I need to confess something else.” She explains her first heat to him and what happened after.

Bellamy searches his memory for the first meeting with Abby and recalls noticing the scent of a female Omega. He remembers her smelling like... blossoms.

“So that was you,” he says softly, “I remember that. It was just a faint scent that I thought was something left behind by another patient.”

“I never forgot your scent, I used to imagine it when I was at the worst of my heats. Now, being here, surrounded by it, I feel so at ease,” she confessed, blushing head to toe red.

Bellamy blushed in turn, “Do I live up to your imagination?”

As if Clarke needed any more reasons to feel aroused, his words and his sudden change in tone sends a gush of arousal right to her core.

Bellamy smelled the change in her scent right away but even in the dim light he could see her pupils dilate with sudden arousal. He held onto the mantle of the fireplace just to keep some restraint.

Clarke, on the other hand, had no restraint left in her. She stood up, removed her top and pants so that she was naked before him. She knelt in front of him and pulled her hair back to expose her neck to him. It was the ultimate sign of an Omega submission to an Alpha. It was born instinct to all of their species.

She kept her eyes on his feet, “Yes, Alpha, you live up to it and so much more.”

Bellamy knew enough about mating culture to know she was submitting herself to him so that he would claim her as a mate. With her heat and the full moon only a day away, her rational mind was starting to slip away. If Bellamy had been a lesser man, he would have given into his biology right then and there and claimed her on the spot but thankfully for both of them, he restrained himself.

He couldn’t leave her rejected though, so he took off his clothes and knelt down in front of her. He tilted her chin up so that she could look him in the eye. Her pupils were totally black with just a ring of sapphire around them. She would do anything he wanted at this point. She was fragile before him and he needed to treat her gently or she would break.

“You are everything I dreamed about in a potential mate and so much more,” he said stroking her neck with two fingers, “I want to know the real you before we take this leap of faith and you should know all of me before you jump. Let me teach you how to be a woman and a wolf and then we will let our nature take its course. How does that sound?”

Clarke blinked her eyes and managed to snap out of her trance and take his hand in hers and kiss the palm of it. Bellamy stood the two of them up and then picked Clarke up and carried her over to his bed and laid her down. He turned off all of the lanterns, leaving them just in the glow of the fireplace light and crawled in under the covers with her and pulled her flush with his body and wrapped his arms around her.

She’s all yours, his mind said to him, show her she’s yours.

Clarke was still very aroused and Bellamy wanted to ease her into sleep. He palmed her breasts with one hand and dipped a finger into her slit to gently rub her clit.

“Bellamy,” Clarke moaned, “Please.”

He nosed her scent gland on her neck and dipped two fingers inside of her and rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb while he pinched and pulled at her nipples.

He was growing hard behind her and soon was lifting her leg up so that he could slide inside of her. She felt so good around him as he moved in and out of her slowly. This was about her pleasure. He kept a finger on her clit, his hand on her breast, and bit down on where her neck meets her shoulder. It was just enough to send her cascading into oblivion and him right behind her over the edge as his knot took hold. He kept her there on a rolling orgasm as he continued to rub her clit and push his knot against her g-spot.

He felt himself finish and deflate but remained inside of her as the two of them fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so very slow at work today... don't expect me to be this productive writing every day.

Bellamy & Clarke

Clarke woke up with the feeling of Bellamy hard and still inside of her. She could tell that he was still asleep behind her. She felt wholly possessed in that moment, like she was the lock and he was her key. She moved her hips in such a way that she was giving him pleasure. She felt him stir to awareness which quickly escalated to her being pulled to her knees and him taking her from behind. His hand rested on her shoulders and push her head down. It was the submissive position that gave him complete domination over her pleasure. From his angle, he could penetrate her in such a way that her g-spot was being continuously stimulated.

Bellamy had already proven to be a skilled lover in their short time knowing each other but she had never imagined he would be so focused on her pleasure. He made sure that she came at least before he did, if not more than once. When she did, he turned her around so that he was facing her. He smiled and kissed her.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

She blushed, “Good morning to you too.”

His thrusts became harder as his thumb circled her clit. She felt his knot forming and then slip into place as she came once more. He followed her and continued to cum as he brought her to the top once more.

The two of them broke into laughter as her slipped out of her and rolled onto his back.

“That was a nice wake up call,” he said pulling her into a cuddle, kissing the side of her head.

“I woke up with you hard as a rock inside of me, what did you expect me to do?” she laughed.

“Hummm, you can wake me up like that anytime. Maybe I should have keep sleeping with my cock inside of you from now on. I like feeling you around me as I wake up.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that,” said Clarke and then kissed him.

Bellamy smiled into the kiss, “Just a little vixen aren’t you.”

“I prefer she-wolf,” she said biting his lower lip.

“Like the one who raised Romulus and Remus,” said Bellamy pulling away to get up. He pulled on a pair of pants and a long shirt and made his way over to first the fireplace to get the fire going again and then over to the wood stove to get it going and the water heating up for coffee and the shower.

Clarke watched him do his morning routine in silence. She had always been told that Alphas were natural care takers but she hadn’t seen such dedication to making sure everything was just such. He even brought her over a glass of water and an apple before going back to working in the kitchen to make a proper breakfast.

Bellamy liked silence in the morning and was thankful that Clarke seemed to also enjoy it. She remained in the warmth of the bed until the fire had warmed up the cabin enough. Then she got up, still naked and pressed herself to Bellamy’s back.

His heart was already hers. He would never be able to get it back now. She could do anything she wanted and he would let her do it. She could be naked if she so desired and he would keep his home warm enough that she would be comfortable like that if she wanted.

He could tell from her scent that she was comfortable in her skin. It was good that she was because over the next few weeks, she would have to be for what he was going to have to teach her.

Bellamy put a hand near the water tank, “It’s warm enough for the two of us to have a quick shower before the oatmeal is ready.”

Clarke took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He had built a Japanese style bathroom that included a hot tub that could be heated from the outside and a large open space for showering. Bellamy took pleasure in teaching Clarke how to use the shower, including dumping the water bucket over her head at the end. He even gave her a special cleaning between her legs with his tongue and enjoyed her coming in his mouth. She returned the favor by sucking him off but he finished by pushing her up against the cold stone walls but not before he got her off once more.

“Do you smell something burning?” Clarke asked.

“Shit! The oatmeal!” Bellamy swore and went running into the kitchen.

The two of them laughed at this ability to completely distract one another and lose track of time.

Bellamy tossed out the burnt oatmeal in his compost toilet and set about making more, “I think we need a few ground rules about sex,” he said with a laugh, “No sex when food is on the stove.”

Clarke let out a laugh, “Deal.”

The two of them spent the morning talking about their work. Bellamy told her about the books he had written. Clarke talked about her work as a pediatrician. They talked about their friends and family. Bellamy had managed to keep in touch with a few friends over the years. They even came out to see him during the summers. Clarke kept an active social life with her old high school friends.

After lunch, Bellamy had to do some outside chores like gathering more fire wood and cleaning the dump of snow off of his deck, truck, and roof. He was gone for about an hour as he disappeared to clear the snow off of his drive away with the plow on the front of his truck. Somehow Clarke had missed his driveway when she went looking for him.

When Bellamy came back, he drove the two of them to her car and she followed him back up. Turns out, she had been way off the mark when she went looking for him. That got Bellamy a little concerned.

“Do you still have the map that Russ drew for you?” he asked. Clarke pulled it out of her bag. Bellamy brow furrowed, “He sent you in completely the wrong direction. I will have to have a chat with him about this. You could have died out there if I hadn’t smelled your scent on the wind.”

That thought alone terrified Bellamy. It wasn’t like Russ to be so careless with his directions. He had sent people up to Bellamy in the past to deliver supplied he had ordered. He had even helped him construct parts of his homestead. He pushed the thought aside for the time being, Clarke was safe and sound.

The sun was already setting by 3:00 pm and Bellamy was busy making dinner for them.

“This really is a peaceful lifestyle,” said Clarke after a long time of silence.

Bellamy nodded.

“Do you find it helps you to control your wolf?” she asked. They had avoided this conversation long enough.

“They key thing to remember is you are the wolf and the wolf is you,” said Bellamy, “Once you accept that you are one in the same, all else comes more naturally.”

“Like two sides of the same coin?”

Bellamy shook his head, “No, just the coin. No sides.”

“I don’t follow.”

Bellamy let out a sigh, “I was going to wait until after dinner before showing you my party trick but I think now is as good a time as any.”

He proceeded to take off all of his clothes and set them aside. And then he bent down behind the couch and after a moment out the other side came the massive form of a black and brown wolf with a pair of golden eyes.

Clarke knew it was Bellamy and yet it still caused her to jump in surprise.

Bellamy walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and put his head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his fur. It was soft to the touch. He positioned himself between her legs and then jumped up and put his front paws on either side of her legs and sat down. Then in a fluid transition between wolf and man, Bellamy returned to his human form again.

“Holy shit,” Clarke said softly.

Bellamy pecked her lips and stood up to put his clothes back on, “I make it look easy now but trust me, it took a long time to master the shift as smooth as that.”

“And you can teach me?”

Bellamy went back to his pot on the stove, “Let’s get you through your heat first and then once you have a cooler head. We can work on shifting manually.”

Clarke got up from the couch, “Are you going to see me through the heat?”

He knew what she was asking.

“Are you on a contraceptive?” he asked.

“I have an implant.”

“Then I will see you through your heat if that’s what you desire,” he said kissing her cheek.

“No one has ever seen me through my heat before,” she said with a blush.

Something absolutely positive passed over Bellamy’s face, “If I had it my way, no one else but me would ever see you through one again after me.”

He paused as a thought crossed his mind, “I am fully cognitive in my wolf form now, even during a full moon but you will not be. If I am going to see you through the heat during the time when you are a wolf, I need your full consent for whatever happens after that.”

“You have it,” said Clarke without hesitation.

Bellamy shook his head, “You need to understand that our biology in the wolf form has hormonal differences than our human form. This means that you could very possibly get pregnant during your heat. Actually, it’s far more than possible. All of my research points to an extremely high chance of you getting pregnant during a full moon heat. Are you ready for that?”

Clarke put her hand on his and pulled it over to her stomach and whispered in his ear, “If we get pregnant during this heat, then I will welcome it as a blessing from the Goddess.”

Bellamy pulled her into a deep kiss, “Then we will let the Goddess decide our fate.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy & Clarke

Once the two of them have eaten dinner, Bellamy sits them both in front of the fire.

“Are you familiar with meditation?” he asks sitting up nice a tall. 

Clarke nodes, “I practice yoga.”

“Good, then you won’t need me to teach you how to centre yourself but I will guide us into a little meditation that I use to get in touch with my inner wolf, do you know what you’re looks like?”

Clarke shakes her head, “I never thought to ask someone to take a picture and show me.”

Bellamy nods, “I will show you what you look like tomorrow. Once you have that image, it will make it easier to do the mental work needed for shifting. For now, we will just focus on your inner wild.”

“Sounds pretty new-age to me,” she says with a snicker.

“There’s definitely an element of modern shamanic practice to this. I wrote a whole book on it,” he says getting up to pull the book off the shelf.

“Inner Wild by Doctor Bellamy Blake,” she reads the title out.

“Writing is how I pay for my living, these books sell like hot cakes,” he says taking the book and setting it on the table behind them.

“Do you want me to read it?”

“In theory, I think you should read every book in here but I can save you the hard work by teaching you what I know works best. I had to shift through a lot of myth and legends to find the truth that would work best for me.”

Clarke took his hand and kissed the back of it, “I am ready, teacher.”

Bellamy smiled and she noticed for the first time the dusting of freckles on his face. He was nearly exotic to look at. From his head of loose dark curls to his dark brown skin and his hazel brown eyes. 

“Sit up nice and tall. Close your eyes. Take a slow breath in, hold it for a moment, and then let it slowly. Imagine with each breath that you are breathing in positive energy and breathing out negative. Let each breath take just a little longer than the one before. When you start to feel your mind drift, just come back to your breath. Your breath is your life force, it’s what sustains you. When you feel like your emotions are too much, come back to this breath and let it centre you.”

They sat in silence for a long time just breathing in and out. 

“In your mind’s eye, imagine a mist all around you. You’re standing in a deep dark forest. The trees around you are tall, wide, and covered in dark green moss. The ground below you is soft and loamy and covered in freshly fallen leaves. The scent of winter is just on the edge of the breeze. This is a safe space. You can come to this place whenever you want. You feel at home in this wild open place. There’s no one around for miles and miles. There’s just you, the trees, and the earth. Walk around this space, let it show you what you need to see in the moment.”

Clarke could see the place Bellamy as clear in her mind as though she were standing in that place in that moment. She could feel the soft crunch of the fallen leaves benief her bare feet. The cool breeze licked across her breasts and her nipples turned hard. She was naked in this place but it felt so natural. She felt free as her steps became faster and faster. The trees were passing her faster and faster and soon she found herself at the edge of an emerald green lake. She walks to the edge of the water and looks at the surface. Before her is not her own face but the face of a golden furred wolf with blue eyes. She looks down at her feet and they are still her human feet. She kneels down to the edge of the water and lifts her hand and in the reflection the wolf holds out a paw. 

Clarke lets out a laugh which pulls her out of the meditation. Bellamy is watching her with a heated, dark expression.

“What you saw is just for you, the magic of a journey is only for you. To tell it’s secrets is to lose the magic of it,” he says pulling her to him. 

She’s crying tears of joy. It’s the first time she’s felt excited about what she’s become and what she will one day be able to shift into. 

“Tomorrow, I will take you to a special place where we can shift in peace without fear of being seen,” he says kissing the top of her head.

They sat curled up next to the fire in peace and quiet for a long time, just listening to the crackle of the flames. 

“The ancients used to think that you could see your future in the fire,” Bellamy said softly, “I spent so many hours staring into the fire hoping to catch a glimpse of what the gods had in store for me. I never could have imagined that they would send me someone like you.”

“Do you believe in soul mates?” Clarke asked. 

Bellamy hummed, “I do.”

Clarked pulled his face down to hers to kiss his lips. 

Bellamy traced the edges of her face with his finger tips.

Clarke sat up and pulled off the shirt she had been wearing, leaving her naked before him. 

Bellamy latched onto one nipple and palmed the other in his hand.

Clarke pulled at the edge of his shirt and he let her take it off of him. She explored the plains of his chest with her finger tips, tracing the lines between his abs before reaching the buttons on his fly. 

She helped him out of his pants.

He pulled her into his lap so that their chests were pressed together.

She rubbed her slick slit up against his hard cock.

Bellamy held her gaze as he lifted her up so that she was sheathed over him. He wouldn’t let her look away as they connected. They didn’t move for a long moment. 

Clarke’s breath was coming faster and faster as the intensity of their position overwhelmed her. 

“Just breathe, Clarke, don’t run from what you’re feeling,” he took her hand and pressed it to his chest over his heart and pressed his own over hers, “Feel that?”

Clarke felt the steady beating of his heart and nodded.

“Now listen.”

She could hear his heartbeat, steady and soothing. 

“That’s our hearts together, beating in time with one another. Here in this place, we are safe. Time does not exist. There’s no moon, no on coming heat, just you and me - together, safe.”

He hadn’t even moved, hadn’t even touched her clit and yet felt the two of them coming together. She could feel his knot swelling inside of her and releasing and pleasure coursed through her like nothing she had ever felt before. 

Through it all, their hearts beat steady and in sync with each other. 

When they had finished, Bellamy released whatever hold he had on her and lifted their hands away and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and slipped in with her. 

Clarke fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of Bellamy’s heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in the windows across the bed. The morning light, softly diffusing the shadows across the crisp white cover of the duve, giving the female on my chest a warm glow.

For six years, I thought that I would have to spend my life alone. Having Clarke here, in my cabin, seeking guidance and connection from me - well, it changes everything.

I could get used to having her wake up with me every morning, making love to her, living a life with her.

Life as an Ultra is complicated until you figure out your place. We are wolves, we need to be out here in nature. It’s where we feel most connected. I have a small group of other Ultras that I connected to using the internet computers at the library in town. Each of us expresses how we need to be out in nature to feel we belong.

We meet up every May to enact the ancient rites of spring. It’s the only time that I get to be with other wolves in our natural state. We meet up on the first full moon and spend the night running as a pack.

We have talked of finding a place where we can all live together but most of us are solitary creatures. We have chosen a life in exile from the rest of the world. Clarke didn’t choose to be solitary, she chose to try a be a part of the world. I wonder in the back of my mind if she will leave once she’s learn to master her wolf. Will she go back to the city and live there? Will she ask me to leave?

She’s stirring against me as I gently stroke her bare back. Her body is a sharp contrast to mine. Where I have hard lines of defined muscle, she’s soft and curvy. Her skin is fair while mine is dark. My eyes are brown and hers are blue. I wonder what she will look like tonight when the moon is full.

Her scent is shifting, getting stronger; her heat is nearly upon her. I have been with a couple of females during their heats in the past. Females that I dated from the town when I tried to make a life among them. Those relationships ultimately failed because the females wanted more from life than I could offer them. They hated being isolated and wanted to be more social. I used to take it pretty hard when they would leave but after a while I realized that they weren’t what I really wanted from a mate. Clarke is different. She risked life and limb to just find me on the hope that I might be able to help her. She has been attracted to me since before we even met and somewhere in the back of my mind, I to her.

I remember that first meeting with Abby Griffin so clearly. She was so calm and clear with me about what to expect as a new Ultra Alpha. That lingering scent of a female omega stayed with me long after our meeting was over. Part of me wanted to follow the scent when I went into the hall ways to leave the building. Being that I was so new as an Alpha, I didn’t want to frighten the female with my untamed instincts. Learning that Clarke was that female, I am still coming to terms with what this all means for us.I never believed in fate before but now Clarke is having me question my faith in the Gods.

The legend of the Moon Cursed changes depending on who is telling it but it goes something like this:

Long ago when humans were humans and wolves were wolves, the two lived separate but in fear of each other. When the world was on the brink of destruction at the hands of the humans, the wolves took pity on them and asked the Gods to help the humans.

The Moon Goddess granted their prayers and gave some wolves the ability to be human and some humans the ability to be wolves on nights when the moon was full. Those humans who turned into wolves were called Moon Cursed and were chased into exile. The Moon Cursed found the wolves who could be human and became a new pack.

Their numbers grew quietly and when human territory grew into the wolves territory, the two become one. Now humans are wolves and wolves are humans and the earth was saved.

It’s the way we explain how humans had a radical evolutionary change sometime in our history. We know from archeological research that we are genetically different from the humans of ten thousand years ago. Ancient human texts speak of a condition they called “were-wolves” or shape shifters, humans who became wolves, beasts of terror.

We know that humans had a cataclysmic war of nuclear proportion ten thousand years ago that destroyed most of their technology and civilization. Beyond that, we know little more than they did about the Romans or the Egyptians. Their history is so far removed from ours that we don’t even consider them the same as us.

What is most important to me as a professor of historical mythology is that we keep those myths alive. Stories are how we give context to our reality. Those stories are important. If I can give our people a way to connect with our genetic ancestors through these stories, then I will have completed my life’s ambition.

Then I look down at the female in my arms, the female who is slick against me as she is being carried into her heat, the female who I am rolling over and pressing into the bed as I enter her and wake her up with the pleasure she gave me yesterday. She moaning against my neck as I tilt my hips in such a way that I am pressing my pelvic bone against her clit. How I love to hear the sounds she makes as she climbs towards ecstasy.

Just as she’s letting go, my knot is slipping into place. I bring my hand down to her clit and keep rubbing circles while I am coming to feel her come once more.

I roll onto my back and she rolls on top of me, kissing me leisurely.

“Good morning,” she says with a brilliant smile.

“Good morning,” I smile back, “Are you ready for today?”

She cuddles in closer, “Humm, as ready as I am ever going to be.”

I get up to ready the cabin for the day. Clarke watches me work in silence. Her blue eyes tracking my every move. Once the fire is roaring, she gets up and uses the bathroom before settling down on the couch in one of my long shirts and a blanket. I pull my camera from off the shelves, check it for film, and snap a picture of her while she reads a book and drinks the coffee I gave her.

She smiles, “Can I see?”

I wave the camera, “Can’t, it’s film.” I hand her a book of my published photos.

“You’re a photographer?” she says surprised.

“My only artistic ability,” I say running a hand through my hair.

“I can’t take a good photo but I draw,” she says going to her pack and pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil case.

I sit down next to her, “May I see?”

She nods and hands the book over to me. It’s full of sketches of forests, mountains, and portraits. They have a realism to them.

“These are amazing,” I say handing the book back to her, “Your talented.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely,” I say getting up to finish making breakfast.

“I have always loved art and drawing but I didn’t think that I could make a career out of it, so it just stayed a hobby,” she says, biting her lip.

“What made you choose medicine?”

“My mom, she said that I had a natural aptitude for medicine and wanting to help people,” she says as she opens up her sketchbook and starts drawing.

I have so many things I was to ask her about her future but I am afraid of what she might say. Talking about the past is easy because it’s already been and done. The future is still unknown, even if you plan for it - it can change in a moment. I want to be present with her in this moment because who knows how much time we will have with one another.

I finish up cooking and set the table for us. She closes us her sketchbook and sits down.

“What in the way of warm clothes did you happen to bring with you?” I ask.

She goes red, “Just what I had on me when you found me.”

I let out a laugh, “That’s not going to be enough for where we are going today. No worries, I always keep an extra set for Octavia for when she visits.”

“Who is Octavia?”

I mentally slap myself for not explaining sooner, “She’s my younger sister, the one I mentioned before. She comes out to visit me pretty often. Don’t be too surprised if she randomly shows up any time now.”

“Are you two fairly close?”

“Very, I had to take care of her most of our childhood when our mother was busy working.”

“I don’t have any siblings but I have a friend who is like a brother to me, Wells. You would like him I think.”

We talk more about our families and friends while we eat. I mentally make a list of things we need for our trip.Once we finish, she does the dishes while I get our supplies ready and lay out the clothes she will need for the trip. We barely know each other and yet we seem to know exactly what each other needs to be doing.

When she’s finished, she sits on the edge of the bed and puts on the items I laid out for her. I can’t help but think that she could look good in anything from a bikini to a parka. Once we are done getting ready, I head outside to get the snowmobile ready. I have packed sleeping gear good enough for negative 80 degrees Celsius and enough food for us for a couple of days in case something should happen. Of course, I packed my emergency responder - ever the boy scout.

When I come back in Clarke is on her cell phone.

“Yeah mom, I found him. We are safe and okay. Yes, everything is going well,” she’s blushing, “Mom! I am not talking about that with you. Give Dad my love, I will keep in touch. No, I don’t know when I will be back. I will let you know if I need you to send stuff. Okay, talk to you later.”

She puts the phone away in her pack, “Do you mind that I made a call?”

“Oh no, I actually didn’t even know that I could get cell service out here,” I said laughing.

“I have a good plan and phone, do I need anything else?”

“Nope, I have everything covered that you might need, ready for an adventure?”

She kisses me lightly, “More than you could ever know.”


	9. Chapter 9

The snow had stopped falling and the sun was out. Clarke could see the fine sparkles of diamond dust in the air as they rode through the forest. Bellamy kept their speed constant but by no means too fast or too slow. He was hyper aware of Clarke’s hold around his middle as they made their way to his secret location.

After an hour of riding, he pulled up next to a sheer cliff face. Clarke got off and saw steam rising from what looked like a cave.

Bellamy gathered up the supplies and motioned for her to follow him into the cave. He gave her a headlamp and they made their way down a nice build set of steps, with a railing. 

“Did you do this?” she asked motioned to the work.

“Murphy, Miller, Octavia and I spent the last couple of summers installing them. This is our secret place. It’s the main reason I bought this piece of territory. No one seemed to know it was here I wanted to protect that,” he said as they made their way down. 

He reached a point where there was a brazier and Bellamy stopped to light it and then turned off the headlamps and picked up a torch and they went further down the spiral stair way.

“I found this place using a bunch of local myths legends about sacred places our ancestors used to use for shamanic rituals, wait till you see what’s down here,” he said as they rounded a corner and suddenly the room opened up into a giant cave and the source of the warm steam became apparent.

There was a large thermal pool in front of them. Bellamy made his way around the edges and lit the braziers and wall torches. There was a large raised wooden platform, which Bellamy had placed their sleeping gear on. It had a wooden camping table with a gas stove on it. There was adirondack chairs along the edges and what looked like a fire pit to the side. 

“You must spend a lot of time here,” she said sitting in one of the chairs. 

Bellamy nodded and started getting undressed. Clarke didn’t even feel bad about appreciating his naked form as he dove into the pool of water. He let out a big sigh as he floated on the surface. Clake didn’t waste any more time and also got naked and joined him. It was hot but not so hot that it burned her or that she felt the need to get out soon. 

“There’s no way this is a natural pool,” she said sitting next to him. 

“I am enough of an armchair archeologist to know that this was definitely man made but I am pretty sure its from the age before the nuclear wars,” he said, “It took us a few years to figure out that this was being piped in from much deeper and to clean those pipes out so that the pool was in its best shape. I also use treatments on the water to keep algae from growing in it.”

“I am truly thankful for your ingenuity in this,” she said as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

“I am truly thankful that you came out looking for me,” he said as his hands cupped her breasts. They were already larger than normal and more sensitive. He brushed her clit and found that it too was swollen. Her heat was nearly upon her. 

“Alpha,” she moaned, “Please.”

“I know,” he said dipping his fingers inside of her, “Soon, Omega, soon.”

He worked her up and then entered her from behind. He loved mating with her like this. His hand around her throat, the other on her breast, while she moved up and down on his length. He soon needed more power and turned her around so that her hands were bracing the edge of the pool while he slammed into from behind. She was nearly screaming with pleasure when his knot took hold and latched on inside of her. He continued to stimulate her as he released deep inside of her. 

Once finished Bellamy helped her out of the pool and dried her off. He didn’t bother dressing them. 

“Once the moon is up, we will shift and from there, we will see where the night takes us,” he said holding her as they sat in a chair together watching the flames of the fire he had lit in the pit. 

“Will you protect me?” she asked, her voice already changing pitch as her heat set in. He had kept his fingers inside of her to keep the pain at bay. He certainly didn’t mind having this gorgeous female slick in his hands. 

“Always,” he said kissing her temple.

Then she cried out in pain and Bellamy heard the tell tale pop of her bones shifting. 

“The time is now,” he said, bringing them to the deck, “I will be here, don’t fight it. Just breathe,” he said as she screamed again, “Deep breathes Clarke, find the forest in your mind, breathe with me,” he said taking a louder breath.

Clarke focussed on his words and his breathing. As she did, the pain lessened until there was no pain anymore.

Bellamy marveled at the wolf Clarke was turning into. She was covered in beautiful golden fun and her eyes remained crystal blue. When he was sure she was nearly done, he shifted into his wolf form and lay beside her. 

It wasn’t long before Clarke was gone and only her wolf side remained. She didn’t seem to fear him, in fact, she rolled over for him, baring her belly to him. He stood with his tail high over her and pinned her down to show he was in fact her Alpha. She let out a whine and he could smell her heat ever more keenly than before. 

He wanted her to run so he led her in a game of chase up and out of the cave into the snowy woods. She kept up with him and let out happy barks as she followed him. The moon was high over the treetops which made it feel like it was almost daylight out as the moonlight reflected off of the fresh powder snow. 

Bellamy caught the scent of a deer nearby and he could tell that Clarke had smelled it too. Now was a perfect time to teach her how to hunt. He led the pursuit and she followed. They quickly found the beast and cornered it against a craige. Bellamy being that much bigger than Clarke took the brunt of biting it at the neck while Clarke bit the legs. He wondered how much of this she would remember in the morning as they fell the deer. She let him have his fill as her alpha but he made sure there was more than plenty for her.

Once they were done, Bellamy led them back to the cave. By now, Clarke was full on in her heat. He spent a few moments cleaning the blood off of her while she did the same to him but soon his need to breed was too much. He joined with her and felt his knot take hold. He could tell that she was in bliss as he started to cum inside of her. They remained latched for a long time. Wolves can spend up to forty five minutes in a knot. Bellamy is sure that she will come out of this breeding pregnant with his pups. He almost can’t wait to find out if she remembers any of this. He’s in utter bliss while the knotting continues. He’s never breed any female in his wolf form. It’s so rare for a female to come into heat and be willing to take his wolf knot. Clarke is truly special and he knows that he would die defending to keep her as his Omega. 

Bellamy can feel the moon beginning to set and just as his knot releases, Clarke shifts back into her human form. He picks her up and carries her into the hot pool and holds her. 


End file.
